Kumo's Kaminarino Kami
by A Light Shining in Darkness
Summary: Right after his birth Naruto is taken by Madara, but Madara teleports him away from Konoha and into the lap of the Raikage. Join Naruto on his Journey as Kumo's god of lightning. Pairing is already decided but for now is a secret. Rated M for language, violence, and things to come.


Deep in the forest several miles outside of konohagakura a beautiful crimson-headed woman is seen with her new bundle of joy. The birth of her blond haired son had gone without a hitch, that is until a man wearing a mask fazed into the room with a spiral like teleportation with the center of it being the one eye hole in said mask. The masked man dashed at the red-head with speed that can not be obtained through normal means. Having just gone through the extremely strenuous process of child birth the woman could do nothing as the man snatched the baby from her clutches. The other person in the room, being the husband of the red-head and the world reknown **konoha no kiiroi senkou(Konoha's Yellow Flash)**, Minato Namikaze would NOT stand for this.

"Put my son down you masked fuck, before things get ugly!" Minato yelled with uncontained rage at the masked man.

"Now now yondaime-sama I wouldn't get too hasty if I were you." The masked said calmly and whipped out a kunai and held it to the infant's neck.

"Min-kun please don't worry about me. Save Naruto-chan!" The red-head yelled at her husband, she had hardly any energy left she had been pumping all of her chakra in her son during his birth. The little bit that she did have left after that was used to keep the Kyuubi in it's seal on her stomach.

"If I were you Minato, I would listen to Kushina. Just let me have the Kyuubi and no harm will come to your family." The masked man said while pressing the blade of the kunai ever so slightly into the neck of Naruto. This caused the baby to cry making Minato clench his fists. Blood started running down his hands from his nails digging into his palms.

Minato was in worst situation of his life. He had to choose between letting Naruto die or let the village get destroyed. Being the Hokage he had to put the village ahead of all things, even before his own son. A lone tear escaped his eye as he used his signature the **Hiraishin(Flying Thunder God)** and teleported right behind the masked assailant. The masked man used the same form of teleprotation as when he arrived on Naruto causing him to disappear.

Minato was even more pissed, his own son was gone with no hope of knowing where he was. He did the first thing that came to mind. He formed his other signature jutsu, The Rasengan, which was a raging torrent of chakra. The chakra spun in every way imaginable. Minato slammed the jutsu into the man or at least he tried to. Minato passed right through the man and ended up slamming the jutsu into the floor forming a massive 10 feet diameter and 5 feet deep crater.

"What the hell was that I know I hit him be its like he became intangible." Minato said to himself.

"You aren't the only one that can use space-time ninjutsu yondaime-sama." The masked man said with a smug voice.

_'This is all gonna come down to timing. If I don't get it perfect I'm done for' _Minato thought to himself has had just come up with a plan that could make or break him. He readied one of his tri-pronged Hiraishin kunais. _' Here goes nothing' _Minato through the kunai at the masked man. As he expected the kunai passed right through his head, just like he wanted. Right when the kunai was all the way out of his head and the masked man was about to strike Minato flashed to his kunai with a resengan prepared and drove it into his back. This one made full contact and sent the man crashing into the ground HARD. After that hit, the masked man was in a sense screwed. Minato grabbed him by his hood and picked him up to the point where his feet didn't touch the floor.

"Now tell me. Where the hell is my son." Minato said in a voice that only a father could use. A voice that promised death if he received the wrong answer. The masked man started to chuckle, his chuckle soon turn into a full blown laugh. "What is so god DAMN FUNNY!" Minato screamed as he planted his fist into the stomach of the man throwing him back into the wall leaving a sizable indent.

The masked man slowly got to his feet."I don't even know where he is, he could be in Iwa or Suna hell he could be in any of the elemental nations." The masked man laughed even harder as the yondaime charged at him with a glare of hate in his eyes. He was going in for the kill when the man disappeared into nothingness. "You have only delayed my plans Hokage-sama, for now this goodbye." The man's voice faded as he laughed at them again.

Minato collapsed to his knees with tears running down his face. He felt so useless. "Why? Why? WHY?" Minato said repeatedly getting louder each time. He hated himself right now. Oh how he hated himself right now. If it wasn't for the fact that he still had Kushina with him he would kill himself. He had let his own son down. Not even in this world for an hour and Minato had failed to protect him. Did he mention how much he hated himself yet. He looked over to the prone form of his wife. She would take this worse than he was right now. When she found out the she was pregnant Minato thought she would throw a party for the whole village and claim it was a nation wide holiday.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"MINATO MINATO MINATO, GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!" Kushina was bouncing off the walls as she approached her husband with a smile that threatened to split her face in half.

"What is it Kushi-chan? What has you all excited?" Minato asked his beautiful and hyperactive wife. He thought she was gonna have a heart attack from all of the energy that had to be flowing out of her.

"Guess." Kushina said in the most childish voice she could make.

Minato thought hard about this he knew that kushina had been with Mikoto Uchiha today. They had found out the day before that Mikoto was pregnant with her second child. This meant that Kushina was all over her friend trying to get as much time with her before she was restricted to her house on maternity. Then it hit Minato.

"Fugaku finally pulled that huge stick out of his ass!" Minato yelled as he plopped his fist onto his open palm.

Kushina punched him on top of his head. "No you baka as much as we wish it that will never happen he's has too much "Uchiha Pride" to ever do that! Now try again!" Kushina had a very deadly look in her eyes now.

Minato had gone back to thinking. He really didn't want to face the wrath of his wife again. Like the old saying goes 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. "Ummmm ... Did Hitomi finally tell Hiashi that she loved him?" Minato knew that Kushina and Hitomi were long time friends so it was only natural that they would share these kinds of things eachother.

"Well yes she did, actually last week to be exact, but thats not whats got me going! One more guess Min-Kun." Minato had no idea what had her so excited, but he saw her rubbing her belly in a soothing motion. Then it hit Minato like a freight train or like the Yondaime Raikage during the third great shinobi war.

"Kushina don't tell me you're..." Kushina just smiled and nodded her head. Minato stood there for a second before all the blood drained from his face and he blacked out. As he fell over his head came into contact with the coffee table that was in the middle of their living-room, giving him a mild concussion. He just couldn't believe it he was going to be a father.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

It still surprised him how much that whole experience changed Kushina and Himself. Those long nine months of Kushina being pregnant brought out a side of Minato that no one had ever seen. His inner fatherly instincts. Nothing could touch Kushina without his or her express permission. Jiraiya once tried to rub Kushina's belly but before he touched her he got one of his perverted smiles. Minato sensed that something unwanted was about to happen to his wife. He Hiraishined to her side and Jiraiya ended up with a Oodama Rasengan to the chin effectively placing him in the hospital for chakra burns and a shattered jaw.

Kushina on the other hand started having what every man feared. Mood swings. Minato can attest to the fact that a woman with mood swings in worse than hell. One second she wants nothing more than to have sex with you and the next she's trying to rip your dick off for trying to even touch her. God he hated when she did that. I mean really how he resist the ever sexy Red Death of Konoha Kushina Uzumaki. It was near impossible.

Minato stopped day dreaming and stood up. He approached the unconscious form of his wife and proceeded to pick her up. "Kushi-chan forgive me." A lone tear slid down from his eye as he flashed to the hospital to get his wife the rest she needed.

_**RAIKAGES OFFICE**_

The Raikage of Kumogakura was a very large man with body builder muscles and white hair done into a corn row fashion. Currently he was fighting the enemy of all kages, paperwork. This stuff really pissed him off, especially when it was for his eyes only other wise he would just have his assistant Mabui do it for him. He was just about done, one more paper to sign. Ay looked over the paper and sighed, it was an other alliance proposal from Iwa. The damned Tsuchikage didn't know how to take no for an answer. He had been after Kumo to join forces with them so Iwa could take their revenge on Konoha. All because one man, the konoha no kiiroi senkou, completely leveled their forces. Ay wanted nothing to do with this and stamped the paper as denied.

"Mabui I want you to send this back to that old coot of a Tsuchikage." The Raikage called into the intercom.

"I'll be there in a second Raikage-sama." Came a melodious from the intercom. A few seconds later a beautiful woman walked through the door. Her name was Mabui, the Raikage's assistant. She was a slender woman with a sizable bust, a slim waist, and wide hips. She has shoulder length grayish hair that is done up in a bun in the back with two bangs framing her face.

"Here you go Mabui." Ay handed here the papers for the denied alliance.

"Raikage-sama maybe you should think of an alliance with one of the other major villages. Konoha has one with Suna, Iwa already has one Kiri but they are in the middle of a civil war. We have no one to rely on if we were to be over ran." This got the Raikage thinking. He could make his village stronger and piss off that old coot Oonoki at the same time. The Raikage gained a smile that slightly scared Mabui.

"Mabui bring me th..."Before he could finish his sentence a portal opened above him and out fell a small child with blond hair and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. The baby fell right into Ay's open arms. Ay just stared down at the little baby. He notice that it had a small cut on it's neck as well as the blanket that it was wrapped said 'Naruto U.N.'

"Ummmm...Mabui what the hell just happened?" Ay not fully recovered from the shock of a baby falling out of the sky into his arms.

"I'm not quite sure Ay-sama but I believe an infant just fell from the sky." Mabui being captain obvious told the Raikage.

The baby opened it's eyes and stared at Ay before he started to giggle and try to grab Ay's beard.

"The big question is what the hell do we do with him?" Ay asked Mabui.

_**LIGHT: Hey guys I hope you had an Awesome thanksgiving. Plus Is it just me or has it been forever since I updated any thing. **_

_**ERZA: Oh so what are you forgetting about us over at fairy tail.**_

_**LIGHT: Erza you know that I could never do that I just had a huge case of writers block. I kinda drove myself into a corner with that story and dont know how to continue it so if any of you readers have any ideas tell me haha.**_

_**AY: Why the hell did you drop a baby into my lap?**_

_**LIGHT: Cuz for this story naruto is gonna grow up in Kumo**_

_**AY: OH.**_

_**LIGHT: So anyway thanks for reading oh and I dont know when the next chapter will be up it depends when I have this much time to write again. So until next time **_

_**JA NA**_


End file.
